Nueve lunas, cientos de soles
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: El tiempo pasaba para todos, aunque no lo percibiera como lo hacían los humanos. LATIN HETALIA Perú


Día 2 del evento promptatón de Latin Hetalia  
Prompt: momento histórico  
Pairing: ninguna

* * *

 **Nueve lunas, cientos de soles**

El tintineo de las delgadas placas de metal que cubrían su cuerpo delató su paso acompasado. Soltó un respingo al oír su voz y se paró con dificultad, aferrándose al borde del pequeño corral en el que lo había sentado la vieja que lo había estado cuidando. Ni bien la vio, un grito perforador huyó de su garganta y su boca de pocos dientes lució una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La dama de Cao rio y se inclinó hacia él, cargándolo.

-Mírate, haciendo enojar a su ama. ¿Por qué te dejó acá solito esta vez? -le habló con calma mientras el niño se apegaba a su pecho, tratando de agarrarse de las placas de cobre.

-Espera, espera -lo volvió a bajar y lo dejó sentado en el suelo para poder desprenderse de todas aquellas joyas.

Tras deshacerse del collar y de la túnica recubierta en placas doradas, se ocupó de los pesados aros y finalmente de la naricera. Volvió a trenzarse el cabello mientras observaba al niño gatear hacia ella y tratar de ponerse de pie. Eventualmente, al rendirse, se quedó sentado y le estiró los brazos, alzando la voz.

-Ya, ya -suspiró y se agachó-. Eres un impaciente.

El niño solo le sonrió.

Lo había llamado Mullú porque era su hijo ahora, pero lo había encontrado como a un huevo caído del nido, abandonado a su suerte. Lo tomó bajo su custodia cuando apenas los primeros rayos de la adolescencia comenzaban a relumbrar en sus ojos. Era una chica alegre, pero con una mirada firme y profunda, dos pozos oscuros. "Yo me ocuparé de él" había declarado sin esperar a que nadie le dijera que sí. El bebé, una pequeña criatura asustadiza y tembleque, había dejado de llorar y sus sollozos no era ya más que hipidos entrecortados. Una cierta calma lo llenaba cuando sus deditos regordetes delineaban aquel dibujo oscuro y tan nuevo que adornaba el dorso de su mano.

Y el tiempo había ido acumulando más figuras en sus brazos, dibujos oscuros pero curiosos. El zigzagueo ahora ya llegaba como serpientes delgadas hasta sus manos. Sus dedos exploradores se detuvieron al medio, en otra figura que había captado su atención.

-Es una araña -le explicó ella con paciencia.

-Araña -repitió en su lengua, tocando la imagen con intriga.

Las palabras salían con dificultad de él, como se esperaba de los niños pequeños. Parecía un bebé normal, saludable, lleno de energía. Solo él no sabía que no era normal. La mujer sonrió y Mullú agarró sus dedos, tocando ahora los dibujos que los rodeaban como intricados anillos. Echó una mirada por encima de su hombro y sonrió al ver a su compañero. El hombre apenas asintió, notando la presencia de Mullú.

Le dijo que habían venido a verla desde el poblado. Los agrícolas querían saber si ya era momento de sembrar.

* * *

Estaba callada, mirando el paso de la luna a lo largo del cielo. Mullú se removía en su sueño. Pasó una mano por la generosa mata de cabello negro. Tarareaba en voz baja cuando el bebé despertó.

-Es muy temprano aún para abrir los ojos, pequeño Mullú -musitó.

Él pestañeó e inmediatamente le estiró los brazos.

-Cosas maravillosas se avecinan -susurró entonces, besando su frente-. Y también tristezas… Pero tú hallarás un camino lleno de grandezas, mi niño. Un camino muy largo te espera, muchísimo más largo que el mío…

Mullú solo hacía caso al sonido de su voz, arrullado por el suave vibrar de su pecho. La piel suave y cálida de la mujer era la mejor cama de todas, y su suspirar la mejor canción para sus jóvenes oídos.

* * *

Mullú no cambiaba. Cada año que pasaba, el pequeño seguía siendo igual de pequeño. Los hombres y mujeres que cuidaban de él sin embargo sí cambiaban. Se volvían más grandes, más oscuros, su cabello más largo y su piel se arrugaba como un camote olvidado al sol. Pero no importaba porque rápidamente olvidaba a los que de pronto ya no estaban.

Ella también cambiaba. No creció mucho, pero sus facciones se volvieron más rígidas, sus ojos más pequeños y su vientre más grande. Más grande incluso que él, le parecía al niño. Sus manitas eran apenas del tamaño de una pequeña tuna, pero eran inquietas y curiosas. Recorrían la curvatura de su estómago, buscando y explorando. Cuando sentía una respuesta en su interior, un movimiento desconocido, algo abrumador pero emocionante por igual, gritaba lleno de energía y apegaba más el rostro a aquella parte.

La madre sonreía entretenida y le acariciaba el cabello, suspirando. El bebé no debaja de moverse una vez que parecía haber captado la voz de su hermano mayor y respondía a sus chillidos con patadas. Era todo un espectáculo.

* * *

Podía escuchar sus gritos y podía escuchar su propio llanto. Tenía miedo, pero era probable que no comprendiera qué era exactamente aquel sentimiento que se lo tragaba como el mar. Estaba parado junto a uno de los postes de la casa, agarrándose para que sus piernas no lo volvieran a hacer caer al suelo. Tenía el rostro sucio por las lágrimas y a veces sentía que se quedaba sin aire, pero nadie se volvía hacia él. Los dos brujos y las mujeres que trataban de atender a su madre lo ignoraban.

Finalmente, la vieja Moche se levantó de su sitio, lo cargó y lo sacó de allí. Temblaba y la anciana lo presionó contra su pecho, hablando.

-Tienes que dejar de llorar -fueron sus algo severas palabras y el niño gimoteó dolido.

Suspiró y se sentó con él en el tronco frente a la casa. Enterró el rostro más en la curvatura de los hombros huesudos de la anciana, ahogando los sollozos mientras trataba de también ahogar los gritos que provenían desde adentro. La anciana le acariciaba el cabello y le decía que solo esperara a que todo pasara, que tal vez escucharía a nuevo bebé gritar.

Esperó mucho tiempo sin oír nada.

* * *

Muchos años debieron pasar hasta que eventualmente olvidaría a aquella semilla humana.

* * *

Chimú era como él. Le hablaba de muchas cosas, de las plantas, de la tierra, las olas y de los dioses. También le hablaba de los humanos. Ñan escuchaba en silencio, abrumado y con los ojos muy abiertos. Lo seguía a todos lados, aunque eventualmente Chimú se resignó a cargarlo. No lograría hacer nada en el día si esperaba a que el pequeño niño lo siguiera con sus torpes pasitos. De noche, observaban las estrellas desfilar a lo largo del cielo y el niño se acurrucaba un poco más, oyendo el latido del adulto. La luna brillaba como un recuerdo distante y a veces se le escapaba una que otra lágrima que Chimú secaba a la vez que le hablaba de ser un guerrero.

Ñam oía con atención, al menos en lo que duraba despierto.

* * *

El hombre era grande.

Tenía facciones distintas a las de la gente de Chan Chan. La piel la tenía del mismo color, pero sus ojos eran grandes y su nariz aún más. Llegó acompañado por un humano que se hacía llamar Túpac Yupanqui y más humanos que hablaban en una lengua que sonaba graciosa a sus jóvenes oídos y otros que volvían a su hogar. No obstante, ciquic Minchancaman y Chimú no se encontraban entre ellos. Parecían todos buscar algo, alimento, agua, metales para sus armas… El hombre más grande de todos también. Miraba a su alrededor con semblante serio y Ñam sintió cierto temor, distinto al miedo que ya había comenzando a comprender. La mezcla de amenaza y dignidad que irradiaba aquella figura era sin lugar a dudas algo completamente nuevo.

Se agachó frente a él y sus ojos oscuros parecían querer tragárselo. Su sonrisa, sin embargo, lo tranquilizó.

-No tengas miedo -dijo en voz baja y le extendió una mano. Ñam miró la pequeña fruta que le ofrecía y dudosamente la recibió-. No te voy a hacer nada, rayito de sol. Soy como tú.

Ñam no dudó, la voz de aquel hombre era profunda, algo rasposa, pero debajo de lo imponente había algo, si no blando, seguro. Cálido.

-¿Dónde está Chimú?

-Chimú debe quedarse Uku Pacha, aquel es su hogar ahora…

-Quiero ir a verlo -exigió el niño.

-No puedes. Pero sí puedes venir conmigo -respondió el hombre sin dificultad en su lengua y le abrió los brazos. Ñam dio un paso tentativo hacia él-. Tranquilo. Me llamo Tawantinsuyu. Puedes decirme Quechua. Estuve buscándote por mucho tiempo, voy a cuidar ahora de ti, pequeño sol…

Y Qoniraya sonrió, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. El pulso bajo su piel era caliente y sus brazos fuertes. Cuando lo cargo y se rio cerca a su oído, su interior retumbó con alegría.

Olvidó que nunca se había despedido de Chimú.

* * *

Miguel estaba en silencio. Los descubrimientos arqueológicos siempre eran emocionantes y a su vez casi religiosos. El sentimiento de estar desvelando algo altamente sagrado era inimaginablemente pesado, hundía el interior de su pecho y creaba un nudo muy incómodo en su garganta. No era que quisiera llorar, pero las emociones estaban matándolo por dentro.

Era como hacía veinte años cuando hallaron al señor de Sipán. La misma emoción, sobre todo cuando la atención internacional comenzaba a llegar. Era una sensación bonita, halagadora, y una sonrisa algo creída se le quería formar en el rostro. Pero no dejaba de ser un momento de admiración por lo remoto, por aquello tan lejano, casi mítico… Era extraño eso se abrir cápsulas del tiempo. A primera vista parecía todo destruido por el pasar de los siglos, pero había cosas que resistían tercamente al tiempo. Miguel sabía de eso, pensó con cierta ironía mientras sus ojos perseguían a las serpientes engravadas en aquellos restos óseos.

Se preguntó si acaso la había conocido.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Hice un hípersalto entre la Dama de Cao (400 d.C.) y el Reino Chimú (sXII-1470), pero por el bien de la ficción sabrán perdonármelo :')

Anyways:

La Dama de Cao, cuya momia se halló en el 2005 en La Libertad (costa norteña del Perú), fue (a juzgar por el lujo de su tumba) una figura de importancia en el ámbito político o religioso mochica (o ambos, era una cultura teocrática). Tenía entre 20-25 años al morir debido a complicaciones de parto. Hasta su hallazgo se creyó que solo hombres habían ejercido posiciones de poder entre los moche.

Los Chimú habitaron la misma zona y se expandieron al sur hasta colisionar con Túpac Yupanqui, contra quien perdieron en batalla.

En cuanto a los nombres, me he adventurado en fuentes poco fiables, según las cuales Mullú significa _huevo_ y Ñam _joven_. Qoniraya es el nombre que más he visto circular en Tumblr para el Perú incaico, si no mal recuerdo significa rayo o luz de sol.


End file.
